Not Applicable
Not Applicable
The present invention relates to the field of uninterruptible power supplies. More particularly, the invention is a modular UPS which provides numerous advantages over prior art UPS systems. Among the advantages provided are scalability, redundancy, and ease of maintenance by the end user.
The modular UPS of the present invention includes numerous novel features not found in prior art devices. The modular design is facilitated by modules that make up the UPS that can be installed in various locations in the frame. Flexible location in the frame is enabled by a novel connector, which also provides the capability for the user to service the equipment by replacing modules without being exposed to hazardous conditions. Use of multiple modules is facilitated by a novel current sharing system between various power modules. Novel battery module intelligence is provided that enables or enhances various battery performance aspects as well as extends battery life and decreases the risk of cascading battery damage. Improved battery capacity and run time determination methods are also provided that result in more accurate determination of run time available, enabling the operator to shut down critical equipment before load power is terminated by the exhaustion of battery power. Also provided is a novel technique for switching the UPS to bypass power in the event of a failure, which provides increased reliability by eliminating semiconductor components that are a frequent source of failure in prior art UPS systems. Another aspect of the invention is a novel shipping pallet that provides both additional structural rigidity and a simplified means for unloading and reloading the unit.